1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a latch assembled on an insulative housing to lock a retention plate thereof
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,703 issued to Liao et al. on Jul. 13, 2010 discloses a land grid array (LGA) connector electrically connecting an electronic package and a printed circuit board. The LGA connector includes an insulative housing surrounded by periphery sidewalls and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing provides a pair of latchs on the periphery sidewalls for providing sustaining retention force to the electronic package. The latch includes a body portion extending upwardly from the periphery sidewall, a hook extending toward the electronic package, and a pressing portion extending away from the electronic package. The latch has little elastic for being integrally formed with the insulative housing with a small construction.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is needed.